


The End Of One Eternity And The Start Of A Life Time

by AroundTheWorldIn365



Category: SHINee
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, M/M, Minor EXO, Minor VIXX, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), SHINee - Freeform, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2018-11-07 16:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11062701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AroundTheWorldIn365/pseuds/AroundTheWorldIn365
Summary: “I will be by your side, I promise. Your world will never darken, for I will be your light. I love you, my queen” He began with a kiss to her lips and ended with one. Onew felt at peace now, he could finally face the world he had been running from.“Your eyes will never dim, for I will be your hope. I love you, my king. Together or apart, I will always be by your side” JI Hye responded immediately and punctuated I the exact same as Onew did. Then at the same time they lost themselves in each other’s eyes as they murmured in sync,“For I love you always. Here’s to our eternity…” By the time, they reached the last syllable tears were racing down their cheeks. With one last kiss they broke part, she beckoned the audience forward and Taemin was the first one by her side, wrapping her in a hug. Tearfully she pulled away, her eyes never leaving Onew.“I’ve had my eternity with you. I don’t mind letting you have a life time without me. We have many more ahead of us and if you don’t want to find me, then I won’t be mad. I could never be mad at you, my king, my love, my heart





	1. One

Onew was beyond pissed off at the other. The other being a lanky were-wolf by the name Minho. Onew being a vampire was meant to be the sworn enemy of the other, the pack and the clan’s feud going back generations- not to make it sound like a Romeo and Juliette story. But here Onew was, stood in front of Minho who had Onew as a mate. He had been taken about 6 months before and now they had taken Taemin who was supposedly Jonghyun’s mate. It was driving Onew insane. With a growl, he stalked off towards the cliffs near-by; it was where he always went when he needed to think and when he desperately tried to contact her.

Vampires weren’t monogamous by any means but rarely- extremely- they found a soul mate of sorts, Onew was lucky enough to have found his. But because of this wolf he was taken from her and he resented it. There was one thing he just didn’t understand, and that was just how wolves managed to be monogamous their whole lives, dedicated their bodies, hearts, and souls to one person for their lifetimes. Onew had lived many but most of them were dedicated to her but only after being on the earth for 1200 years, had he found her.

Onew was in the middle of angrily kicking around stones, throwing sticks and trying his hardest not to cry as he knew that despite his distance from the pack they could all hear what he was doing and what he said. Taemin approached him slowly, footsteps quiet and cautious almost as if he feared frightening Onew away. When the younger was finally stood side by side with him, he opened his mouth and in a quiet voice he said,  
“She never stopped looking, hyung, every day she would go out and scour the woods for any sign of you. Any semblance of hope. She never gave up, even when everyone else did.” With a hand now on Onew’s shoulder he could feel the other silently sobbing, Taemin knew he missed her, they had been insperable and the love that radiated between them was something the young vampire had never seen before.  
“Thank you, I wish I could go back even if only to say goodbye” Onew responded regret hanging heavy in his words as well as love and longing. With a sigh the older turned to go back to the pack; now ready to face them again, they had probably heard every word said and every meaning behind those spoken words. Onew wasn’t sorry they had heard.  
Another month had gone by when Onew felt it. The link snapping back into place and what he heard wasn’t pleasant. It was a scream of his name. Onew’s mind was barely awake but his body was more than awake and he knew that Taemin had heard it as well. He met the other on the outskirts of the ring of tents.  
“So how did you want to do this, hyung?” Taemin questioned concern written in his eyes as his own thoughts span a plan in his own head.  
“I’m not sure, but we need to find her.” Onew murmured as his feet took him forward each foot fall getting faster as desperation, hope and longing bloomed in his chest.  
It didn’t take them long once they caught her sent in the wind, the pair ended up at the perfect circular clearing. They watched on from the shadows as the two vampires in the middle fought- Leo and her. Brother and sister now battling.  
“Why would you do this! You knew what you were doing” She all but screamed at him as once again she landed a kick square in his chest that sent him backwards few feet.  
“You know why I have to! Please sister just take the bags and go. Take them and don’t come back.” Leo said as the ground seemingly shook with the force the two leeches rushed each other. It wasn’t long until the fight came to an unspoken end, with Leo turning his back on his sister for the last time. He left her stood in the clearing tears in her eyes. Not only had she lost her king, her other half but she had also lost her younger brother.  
That was when Onew and Taemin emerged from the shadows in which they were previously hidden. The two boys knew the wolves had followed their scent, they had been gone too long.  
“Noona…” Taemin cautiously called out walking slightly in front of Onew. The surprise on her face as the pair came into view was beautiful and it broke Onews heart to see what was once a strong woman was now a scared young girl who had nowhere to go anymore.  
“Taeminnie! I’ve missed you” She murmured, her eyes shining with tears that were yet to fall. She welcomed the younger into her arms, into an embrace meant for long lost relatives. Before she slowly pulled away and cupped Taemin’s face looking deep into his eyes. All the while Onew watched on from afar not wanting to intrude on the moment taking place,  
“You’ve grown up so much” She said and looked passed Taemin, her blue eyes landing on Onew. She walked away from the blonde and straight into her mates’ arms. Taemin knew when he was intruding and went to stand with the wolves that had long since appeared but surprisingly were only watching the intimate scene before them, absently Taemin wiped his eyes. He hadn’t even realised he was crying in the first place.  
She wrapped her arms around Onews neck and buried her face in his neck as Onews arms slowly found the power to move and wrapped like a vice around her small waist.  
“Ji Hye, Angel, you don’t understand how much I have missed you these past months!” He said into her hair as a teary smile worked its way onto his lips.  
“I missed you as well! I never stopped looking” Ji Hye said her eyes scanning over Onew in front of her as she took a step back. He was clad in a beautiful black suit, one that she recognised, it was the one that she had forced him to buy 2 weeks before he disappeared.  
Taemin with the wolves struggled to placate an angered Minho as he watched the scene unfold. As far as Minho was concerned Onew was his and always would be.  
“I thought you said Vampires don’t have mates?” Jonghyun asked the blonde who had an arm around Minho just in case.  
“They don’t, at least it is exceedingly rare, those two were an exception, they were to rule the clan together. They would have done a good job as well.” Taemin clarified a hint of sadness in his voice as he thought back to when the pair had married the first time.  
Ji Hye walked to the tree line leaving Onew stood expectantly in the centre of the clearing while she grabbed three bags from where she had managed to hide them quickly. She handed two of them to Onew while the other she left at her feet.  
“I thought you might appreciate a few things, the other one is for Taemin” She murmured a hint of sadness in her voice, Ji Hye knew their time together was almost up. Onew nodded sadly eyes watching the girl in front of him, he had spent so many of the past months resenting Minho for taking him and now he truly understood the meaning of the saying, absence makes the heart grow fonder. She went to walk away from him and he couldn’t let her go just yet. Wrapping an arm around her lithe waist he placed a messy open mouthed kiss on her lips, hoping that all the emotions he felt, reached her, so she could understand how much he was hurting and how much he loved her. Once they pulled away, faces mere centimetres apart, his arms around her and her own arms around his neck. Onew knew the wolves were watching but in this moment with her in his arms once again he couldn’t bring himself to care, even if the world was to end in that moment. Onew wouldn’t have cared.  
“Do you remember our vows?” He asked voice quiet and slow, a small dreamy smile on his lips.  
“Of course, I do, Onew. That was stupid question” She answered voice equally as quiet as she was seemingly unaware of the silent audience that surrounded them. They were lost in each other and as Taemin had thought before, their love for each other radiated like the sun from the pair.  
“I will be by your side, I promise. Your world will never darken, for I will be your light. I love you, my queen” He began with a kiss to her lips and ended with one. Onew felt at peace now, he could finally face the world he had been running from.  
“Your eyes will never dim, for I will be your hope. I love you, my king. Together or apart, I will always be by your side” JI Hye responded immediately and punctuated I the exact same as Onew did. Then at the same time they lost themselves in each other’s eyes as they murmured in sync,  
“For I love you always. Here’s to our eternity…” By the time, they reached the last syllable tears were racing down their cheeks. With one last kiss they broke part, she beckoned the audience forward and Taemin was the first one by her side, wrapping her in a hug. Tearfully she pulled away, her eyes never leaving Onew.  
“I’ve had my eternity with you. I don’t mind letting you have a life time without me. We have many more ahead of us and if you don’t want to find me, then I won’t be mad. I could never be mad at you, my king, my love, my heart. You have all of me and you always will.” She picked her bag up, wiped her face of the tears that were still falling as Minho took his place behind Onew. With a sad smile on her rose red lips, she turned waved goodbye to Taemin and blew a kiss to Onew.  
“Goodbye my King.” Ji Hye said sadness dripping from her voice as her feet carried her away from the group, where she was going she didn’t know yet. Ji Hye just had to leave, all ties to her and the area had been severed and taken; she had no reason to stick around.  
“Goodbye my Queen.” Onew said albeit quietly but he knew it had reached her ears when she nodded and her shoulder shook with silent sobs. He turned towards Taemin who also had tear tracks down his pale cheeks. That was it. The princess and now queen had walked from their lives, if only for a matter of years. But no one knew what the future held. Maybe their paths will cross once more but then again maybe they won’t.  
With a sigh, Onew bent and clasped the bags at his feet, he was aware of Minho behind him but was in no mood to acknowledge the wolf who ripped everything he knew away from him. He handed one bag to Taemin as he stood up straight, a dreamy, sad smile on his lips. Minho reached out to take hold of the smaller vampire, his wolf wanting to scent Onew and get rid of the girls smell that was on his mate. Onew shook out of the wolfs hold a glare in his eyes, so strong that Minho flinched as if he had been slapped.  
“This is your fault, Wolf” Onew said with as much venom as he could manage with his voice cracking due to the tears still running down his face. He walked around the wolf and towards the pack who parted easily for him to pass through, though the incessant whispers among them were picked up by his ear. He held his head high and strode with an air of confidence back to his cliffs, he wanted to be alone, he needed to be alone. He needed to be able to fall, to crumble so that what he planned to do.  
Back at the cliffs once again, Onew opened the bag and the first thing he saw was a piece of paper with Ji Hye’s messy scrawl on it, it read: My love, I don’t know if giving you these things is a good thing or not, but nonetheless I hope you treasure them. They always were important to you. Little mementos of us throughout the ages and throughout the life times we spent together. Onew wetted the paper with yet more tears, absently he thought he had cried more today than he had most of his life times. Having lived for so long he stopped getting attached so easily he thought.

Meanwhile Taemin made the trek back to camp with the wolves, several questions floated his way on the delicate breeze but he answered none as he strode out in front, shutting himself off from the pack. His hands clasped the bag as if it were a life line, the last thing tethering him to his humanity. Taemin’s mind wandered back to when he was first turned.


	2. Taemin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taemin wandered round in search of something what he didn’t know, he ended up in front of his home. He could see the light of the TV in the living room and the soft murmur of his mother singing along to the theme tune. Silent as a mouse, Taemin crept into the room and stood behind his mother on the couch. His cold arm embraced her in a chilling hug, as he finally figured out what he had wanted, what he had thirsted for, what his throat burned for. Taemin’s now red eyes pin pointed the exact vein he needed, his mother flailing in his arms no longer mattered to him he felt nothing but the urgent need to drink, to feed. So he bit, it was messy and unskilled but Taemin learned quickly where to place his mouth so he could get the most of the red treat. He drained her dry. Her body lifeless in his arms as he snapped her neck as if it were a dry brittle twig.

Taemin wandered round in search of something what he didn’t know, the boy was only 21 years old. He had been on his way home from a night out clubbing with his friends, who had all gone home with someone from the club, this left Taemin to find his own way home. That was when it had gone wrong.  
The club was amazing one of the best in the country at the time, strobe lights, bass heavy music, and all the drink flowing that they could handle. Taemin had his brown hair dyed a white blonde, which contrasted deliciously with the dark jeans, shirt and trainers he had on as well as some light eyeliner just to draw attention to what he deemed was his best feature. Now he usually didn’t go out, and when he did it was always to house parties were had a sorted ride home. Taemin forgot his friends quickly, the dj playing all his favourite songs causing him to dance and the beat to vibrate through him. He was sure he had had all the alcohol there was available by the time his feet hurt enough for him to have sit.

He had found a cosy booth in the back of the club just away from the dance floor, Taemin often was known as a bit of a people watcher. He found it interesting, he always had a knack of being able to understand people quickly. But what he hadn’t noticed was the group of ivory white males that crowed round the bar, one of which whose gaze hadn’t left Taemin the whole night, another of which was to be his best friend in the future.  
After Taemin deemed himself sober enough to walk in a straight line and remember that he lived relatively close by. He skirted round the edge of the dance floor, not wanting to be sucked back into it; the blonde had managed to slip out the door of the club and into the fresh night air, which further sobered him up. Taemin dropped his mother a quick message knowing she was waiting up for him, and simply told her he was on his way home. He always walked the main roads and that hadn’t changed that night, he walked by light of the street lamps.

Rushed footsteps could be heard behind him, Taemin thought nothing of it and ducked his head into his chest, cursing himself for forgetting a jacket. When the footsteps diapered from behind him, Taemin stopped out of curiosity, he knew there were no turns off the street so where the footsteps had gone he didn’t know. Taemin looked around, a chill drifting up his spine. There was no one there so he shrugged and carried on, on his walk home.  
He was on the street of the house, when his arm was pulled and he was dragged kicking and screaming down alley before his mouth was covered so no more noise could escape. He was met with eyes as red as the blood in his veins.  
“Now, now little one, I’m going to take my hand off your lips and you’re not to scream” The man in front of him wasn’t taller than Taemin but was clearly stronger and spoke in such a way that had Taemin entranced. In that moment, he would do anything the other desired. So he nodded and promised not to make a noise. The other leant into his ear whispered,  
“My names Key, not that you will remember that for long…” With that said Taemin’s eyes went wide out of pain and fear as a sharp pain went through him from his neck. The world slowly fizzled out until all that he could see was the sunrise and his mother’s frantic running toward him.  
The blonde had no clue what had happened to him, but he was aware of everything going on around him. Sirens approached as his mother clutched his cold hand in her own, her tears hitting the skin. His body was loaded up and when they got to the hospital the inevitable happened, Taemin was deemed dead. He heard the shrill, piercing cry of a mother who had her son taken from her. He had died from blood loss. A week after he had been buried, Taemin crawled and dragged himself from the grave; he was especially careful to cover his tracks.

Once free into the night air he read his gravestone, now that was weird thought that crossed his mind. One sequence of words struck him most: Mommy loves you Minnie, remember that. His mother hadn’t called him Minnie since he was about 15 and had complained about the nickname. It was once he had gotten over the heartfelt message on his stone, the he felt the burning in the back of his throat, led by his nose and his unknown want for something, he ended up back in his town, using the darkness as his cloak.  
Taemin wandered round in search of something what he didn’t know, he ended up in front of his home. He could see the light of the TV in the living room and the soft murmur of his mother singing along to the theme tune. Silent as a mouse, Taemin crept into the room and stood behind his mother on the couch. His cold arm embraced her in a chilling hug, as he finally figured out what he had wanted, what he had thirsted for, what his throat burned for. Taemin’s now red eyes pin pointed the exact vein he needed, his mother flailing in his arms no longer mattered to him he felt nothing but the urgent need to drink, to feed. So he bit, it was messy and unskilled but Taemin learned quickly where to place his mouth so he could get the most of the red treat. He drained her dry. Her body lifeless in his arms as he snapped her neck as if it were a dry brittle twig.  
Strangely his thirst hadn’t lessened, driven by desperation he lost his humanity and tore through the small town, starting with all his friends. He knocked on each of their doors and was welcomed with warm comforting smiles. How strange Taemin thought, they welcomed in a monster who only had a mask on. The small number of friends that Taemin did have, all happened to live in one house so it was immensely easy for him to drain them all. Surrounded by the bodies of his dead friends, he stood his thirst finally dimmed. That was when the realisation hit him, he had just killed everyone he knew, every one that trusted him. He crouched low a hand placed to one of their foreheads, apologies and regrets spilling from his mouth as tears raced down his cheeks and sobs rocked his shoulders.  
Footsteps echoed and bounced off the halls of the house, Taemin oblivious to them, to lost in his grief.  
“It’s alright I can help you.” A soft silky voice sang through the half silence, Taemin looked up and there stood a beautiful girl, she was just as pale as the one that did this to him. She laid a hand on his shoulder, a feling of complete calm passed over him and he wasn’t scared or unsure of the female in front of him.  
“What am I?” His voice rang out, seemingly perfect, there was no scratchiness to it just the soft melody of an unwritten song. His now toffee eyes looked up at her, innocence shone in them and for once the young boy looked as young as he actually was.  
“That you will know with time, for now follow me and I will keep you safe.” She murmurs in response, voice just as soft and melodious as his own. Taemin stood and shook his head.  
“Whats your name?” He asks even if he was going to leave with her, Taemin needed to know her name. With thre long strides, he was stood by her and ready to leave this mess behind, he wanted to forget this and the other mistakes he had made, starting with leaving the club on his own.  
“My names Ji Hye, child, now lets go.” She offers him her hand as she turns leaving the apartment, and waiting outside was one other male, a little smaller than Taemin, but he was just as dazzling as Ji Hye. He smiled warmly at the pair and his eyes shone with love whe they landed on the girl.  
“My love, what took you so long?” He asked and took a place next to her as they walked from the apartment leaving the door shut as if to shut out the bad memories that had happened.  
“Nothing, Love, Taeminnie here just took a little more convincing than we thought.” She said and looked up at the oldest, before smiling warmly at Taemin. Taemin had never heard the nickname the girl had called him by before but he had no dislike for it, in fact it felt nice to have a new nickname.  
“Who are you?” The blonde asks breaking the silence, that had fallen on the three. The question directed towards the oldest.  
“I go by the name Onew.” He murmured a smile cracking his flawless face as the light breeze disturbed the otherwise still hairs that fell across his forehead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again sorry for any grammar mistakes made!


	3. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Through watery eyes he read: My fairy prince, although our time together was short and circumstance pulled us apart, you still remain in my heart. I hear you are running with the wolves now, what an adventure that must be. I must thank you for introducing me to such wonderful people and such a different lifestyle. I love you my fairy prince. Taemin choked on a sob, he had banned everyone from calling him fairy prince purely because it was what Kai had called him. They weren’t mates like Ji Hye and Onew but they were special, a vampires first love is always special.

Taemin was snapped out of his flashback when they arrived at camp and Onew was nowhere to be seen. That didn’t surprise the blonde. He let go of Minho and handed him to Jonghyun. He smiled and bent his neck to place a kiss on Jonghyun’s neck, like he always did.  
“Pup I’m going to find Onew, don’t look for us, we will be back.” He murmurs to him knowing full well he heard every word he said. With that said and announced he turned on his heel and walked towards where he knew Onew would be. The cliffs.

Onew was sat feet dangling over the edge of the cliff as he thought, lost in memories of times long gone and once more cursed out the wolf that ripped him from the life he knew. Onew couldn’t really be mad at Minho because deep down Onew felt something for the tall lanky wolf, he was different and that’s what drew the vampire to him. The brunette had forgotten about the bag, after changing into the suit that Ji Hye had put in it. The suit was one of her favourites and whenever he wore it, it always led to a night that was sure to get noise complaints and suggestive looks the next day. The suit itself was a dark royal blue, was tight over his thighs and hips and paired with a black shirt and a fitted blazer in the same blue. Ji Hye could never resist him in it.

Taemin wandered up slowly to the elder, it was plain to see that he was lost in thoughts and most probably memories. Gently the younger took a seat next to him and rested his head on the broad shoulders.  
“Do you think she has gone to hunt down Key?” Taemin asks voice soft and quiet when it breaks the silence. At first he wasn’t sure whether Onew had heard him as there was no immediate response, but eventually Onew shifted so he was looking at the younger.  
“I sure as hell hope not, he will kill her.” He says quietly but there was venom dripping from the words, thoughts of her being harmed ran like fire through his veins. All Onew wanted to do was protect his queen.  
“Did you look through the bag?” Taemin asks changing the subject, and trying to calm the brunette down, not wanting him to start a killing spree. Onew shook his head as a response and pulled the bag on to his lap.  
“Did you?” He asks voice quiet and motions towards the bag that sat next to the blonde. Taemin shook his head and opened the bag to look at it now.

Taemin gently emptied the contents of the bag onto the grass floor. What he found made his heart soar; with in the bag Ji Hye had placed many things of times gone by. Pictures, letters and trinkets. Some pictures were of the three back when Taemin was still young and learning but others were closer to the present time. They were of him and beautiful boy, a dancer with movements as graceful as water. Taemin had adored him. He went by the name Kai. Over time the pair lost contact and Taemin’s heart had been shattered. It was the first time Ji Hye and Onew had seen such an emotion on the blonde vampire. With the memories of a past love swimming in his thoughts, Taemin couldn’t help but wonder why Ji Hye had put them in, they hadn’t spoken of him in a long time. With a sigh Taemin turned the picture over so he didn’t have to look at the smiling faces on the paper. What surprised him though was the messy but readable scrawl that covered the back, and it was Ji Hye’s. It was Kai’s.  
“Hyung, he wrote and Ji Hye put it here.” Taemin says eyes watering as he looked at the older. Taemin and Kai hadn’t spoken and Taemin found that he was okay with that, but seeing his writing ripped open the wounds that Taemin though were closed tight. He sniffed and allowed his eyes to wander over the writing. Through watery eyes he read: My fairy prince, although our time together was short and circumstance pulled us apart, you still remain in my heart. I hear you are running with the wolves now, what an adventure that must be. I must thank you for introducing me to such wonderful people and such a different lifestyle. I love you my fairy prince. Taemin choked on a sob, he had banned everyone from calling him fairy prince purely because it was what Kai had called him. They weren’t mates like Ji Hye and Onew but they were special, a vampires first love is always special.

Also with in the bag was letters from Ji Hye from when Taemin had gone travelling, they all said the same thing: come home safe, be safe and make sure to feed. Looking back, he realises how much he took her for granted, she became a mother of sorts to him and therefore had a special place in his heart. A pair of black jeans and a white shirt also sat in the bag, it was an outfit that he and Onew had gone to buy when Ji Hye had been away, the pair had done a lot of things that she wouldn’t have approved of. A smile of nostalgia drifted on to his lips as he thought of the memories and thought of the memories that could have been. Now his bag had been looked through it was Onew’s turn to look through his own bag.

Onew pulled his bag on to his lap and carefully pulled the contents out on to the grass. There were more letters, pictures, trinkets and jewellery. Some pictures were in black and white, back when photos were just becoming a thing, then they slowly had more colour. You could see the happiness in their eyes and their smiles as they looked at each other. One piece of jewellery struck both Taemin and Onew equally as much, it was Ji Hye’s wedding ring and necklace both of which she never forgot to wear. It really was goodbye. Onew felt as if the air had been sucked out of his lungs. Why did she give these to him? His chest hurt and so did his head. So much had happened in a matter of hours. A single thought flashed across his mind as he looked at the pieces in his hands: one eternity had ended. Then he had a realisation, Onew could no longer hear her in his mind and with the giving back of the ring and the necklace she had shattered the bond and cut Onew of completely. He folded in on himself, forgetting Taemin was there. His one and only love had turned away from him, had left him and Onew didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know how to deal the excruciating pain in his chest, he couldn’t breathe. He didn’t want to. All Onew wanted to do at this point was run back to her, fling himself into her arms and beg her to take him back.  
Onew didn’t cry often so for him to cry, to sob as if the world was falling apart around him, Taemin knew something was wrong. He wrapped his arms around the older and pulled him to his chest.  
“Hyung, it’s okay to cry. You know she loved you. She did this to let you go. She gave you an opportunity to start again.” Taemin said and stroked Onew’s back, trying his best to comfort his friend. The pair were so lost in their thought that they didn’t realise the pack had wandered to see them. Minho and Jonghyun stepped forward away from the rest and towards the two vampires. Minho let out a growl at Taemin’s arms around ‘his’ mate.  
“If you growl at me one more time, I will show you a vampire anger.” Taemin said quietly and menacingly, venom and blood thirst dripping from the course of the words, no one was coming between him and his breaking friend.


	4. New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taemin knew he was getting rather touchy with Jonghyun but he couldn’t find himself to care and Jonghyun clearly didn’t mind. After everything that had happened that day he needed to forget and just have a moment in the present where no ghosts of his past appeared to haunt him. He sat, hair just as blonde as it was when he was turned, in Jonghyun’s lap, back pressed against his front.  
> “Pup, I want to forget just for tonight what happened today, I need to not think.” He says, head tilted to rest on the wolfs shoulder as his teeth nip at the elders’ ear. Jonghyun then gently picked the younger vampire up in his arms, gave Minho a look before walking the pair to their tent. Meanwhile Onew laid, oblivious to the where about of the younger pair, across Minho a happy sigh leaving his lips for the first time in a while.

After slowing his sobs and tears, Onew stood from Taemin’s embrace and walked back to camp, he needed to forget and move on. Forgetting would be hard but the least he could do was live in the present. Taemin was right, Ji Hye had given him an opportunity to start again.  
The pack had followed back to camp, Taemin glued to Jonghyun’s side and Onew found the puppy love cute and adorable, it reminded him of how Taemin was with Kai. They all sat around a fire and let it warm them. Minho found a spot next to Onew but was careful not push his affections on to the older, that was until Onew leaned into the wolf.  
“I shouldn’t resent you, it wasn’t your fault.” Onew said quietly into the wolfs ear and leaned more comfortably against him, body warming to the heat the other emitted naturally. His eyes fell shut as Minho said nothing and let silence fall over the pair of them.

Taemin knew he was getting rather touchy with Jonghyun but he couldn’t find himself to care and Jonghyun clearly didn’t mind. After everything that had happened that day he needed to forget and just have a moment in the present where no ghosts of his past appeared to haunt him. He sat, hair just as blonde as it was when he was turned, in Jonghyun’s lap, back pressed against his front.  
“Pup, I want to forget just for tonight what happened today, I need to not think.” He says, head tilted to rest on the wolfs shoulder as his teeth nip at the elders’ ear. Jonghyun then gently picked the younger vampire up in his arms, gave Minho a look before walking the pair to their tent. Meanwhile Onew laid, oblivious to the where about of the younger pair, across Minho a happy sigh leaving his lips for the first time in a while.

Taemin clutched at Jonghyun as he laid them down on the camp bed set up in the tent. Though he was clearly invested in what was happening, he couldn’t help but think of Kai and Ji Hye and all that had happened. Without much thought Taemin began to sob, his thoughts coming too much for him to handle. It was then that the wolf paused his actions and began to comfort the vampire.  
“What’s wrong? Is it Ji Hye?” Jonghyun questions in a soft soothing voice as he held Taemin to his chest, waiting for the vampire to quiet and calm. He got no response only a shake of the head and a mumble of not wanting to talk about it. So Jonghyun let it go and simply laid down, still cradling the pale boy against him, as if letting him go would break the boy further.  
“I’m thirsty though.” Taemin says voice more innocent than needed for what he insinuated. He sat up a delicate smile in his lips that cut his pale skin as he looked down at Jonhyun; who bared his neck for him easily.  
“Go ahead, you know I’m happy to let you do this.” Jonghyun smiled gently, eyes going lazy and his hands clasped the thin boys’ hips. Taemin leant down, nose nudging along the wolf neck until he found the spot where the vein was closest to the surface. He placed a warning kiss before gently biting into the skin. Jonghyun let out a sigh and whine as Taemin’s teeth broke the surface of the skin, his own hands stayed holding him close like a life line. While he fed, Taemin thought. He thought of how different his life was now but how much he enjoyed it now.  
Once he was done, he pulled away with a giggle, feeling slightly drunk now he had had his fill. Taemin watched with awe as the wolf skin healed itself quickly and soon there was evidence other than the lazy smiles on both of the males faces at what had happened. Jonghyun looked dizzy but content, hands still clutching the lithe hips of his mate and Taemin looked happy, sated and content, still perched on his wolfs lap.


	5. The end of a Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once the scent was found they followed it, it took weeks and they crossed many territories, fought many different kinds and hypnotised humans into giving them information. All moral ideals went out the window. Onew was still angry but he had contained it slightly and he more so regretted leaving Minho without saying goodbye. But he couldn’t then, as in that moment all that mattered was making Key pay for ripping his little flower girl from the earth.   
> “You don’t have to come all the way, you can go home at any moment, Taemin.” Onew smiled at him, voice barely audible over the breeze in the branches above. This wasn’t Onew sending Taemin back, it was simply him giving the younger a choice. This was Onew’s fight and it would be until one was dead, until Onew stained the ground crimson with the essence that was Key.

Things were going well for the pack and their vampire mates, they fell into a lull of peacefulness, Onew no longer thought of Hyejin daily (much to Minho’s like) and Taemin was sickeningly sweet with Jonghyun.But all was content. It had been a while since Hyejin had left and the preposition of being with the wolf sounded better and better each day to Onew, he didn’t need to worry about feeding as Minho was happy enough to satiate him. Although there was a voice at the back of his head that said, you’ve been too happy.

That was when things went wrong. Onew felt it. The moment the life left her eyes, the moment stars left her consciousness. Hyejin was dead. He had begun to feel content in the wolf’s arms, she had left his life a matter of months ago, 6 to be precise. The wolf pack made him and Taemin feel loved and adored. Minho allowed Onew to feed from him, though the vampire was always careful not to take too much as it could make him drunk. It was the blatant supernatural that ran through the blood that would intoxicate him. But in the haze of feeding, he felt it. He felt it-the snap in her force, like a punch in the gut. 

Onew threw himself from the wolf with a cry of her name and before he knew it, blood dripped from his eyes. Though it was nothing compared to the pain that flashed through him in waves. It wasn’t long before Taemin was at his side, tears streaming down his own pale cheeks.   
“You felt it to.” Onew sobs looking up at him. Red stained his cheeks. When one part of a mated pair died, the other would go through immense pain, and be inconsolable; the blood tears were also part of that.   
“It was him. Key did it. Why did she go on her own.” He mumbles, a break in his sobs. Hyejin had made it obvious, the moment she bid her goodbyes to the pair and left them to their wolves, she was going to go after Key and make him pay for what he had done to Taemin. It was an unwritten rule, that a human wasn’t turned unless there was no other choice and they had already said that that was what they wished to happen. Taemin had had neither the choice nor been on the cusp of death.  
“I should of been there, it should of been me. I was the one that suggested ripping his unbeating heart from his chest. Not her.” Onew mumbled, having stopped crying and allowing himself to be comforted by Minho. Although she hadn’t been in his life for months it felt strange to think that when Minho died, which he would, she wouldn’t be there.

Onew got up, determination in his features and anger rolling off his form in palpable waves. No wolves dared to question him and his actions in that moment. He packed what little things he could in preparation to leave, Taemin was right by his side doing the same, though the young vampire hadn’t stopped crying yet and sobs still pulled at his shoulders. But there was the same determination on his face as was on Onew’s.  
“I am going to find him and tear him apart. I will scatter the pieces so no one will be able to mourn him. He took her from me and he will pay.” Onew growled as he stalked away from the wolf pack, Taemin at his side. He knew this was dangerous, he wasn’t stupid but he didn’t care, Key deserved to die. The pair would of course regret leaving their wolves but they didn’t need to see the pair commit such a bloody murder.

They began their investigation where Hyejin had. Back at Key’s old castle, the one where he used to reside or had for at least the past 300 years, of course that had changed in recent months, when news of him being hunted had reached him. The castle was terribly gothic and hauntingly dark, it was fitting for a vampire such as Key that had lost tangible ties with human emotions centuries ago. The interior of the stone hadn’t changed, it still had the floor to ceiling drapes in a dark wine colour and the ancient bed, from one of the chinese dynasties that had long since died out. But above the scent that was distinctly Key, was Hyejin. It was faint and airy but refreshing to the stench that was Key.

Once the scent was found they followed it, it took weeks and they crossed many territories, fought many different kinds and hypnotised humans into giving them information. All moral ideals went out the window. Onew was still angry but he had contained it slightly and he more so regretted leaving Minho without saying goodbye. But he couldn’t then, as in that moment all that mattered was making Key pay for ripping his little flower girl from the earth.   
“You don’t have to come all the way, you can go home at any moment, Taemin.” Onew smiled at him, voice barely audible over the breeze in the branches above. This wasn’t Onew sending Taemin back, it was simply him giving the younger a choice. This was Onew’s fight and it would be until one was dead, until Onew stained the ground crimson with the essence that was Key.


End file.
